guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mirza Mohammed
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 644 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mirza Mohammed is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 644. American intelligence analysts estimate Mirza Mohammed was born in 1964, in Gorband, Afghanistan. Transfer from Guantanamo Mirza Mohammed was one of the first captives to be repatriated from Guantanamo. The Department of Defense published a list on November 26, 2008, of all the captives who had been released or transferred from Guantanamo, or died in custody, as of October 8, 2008. According to that list he was released with seventeen other men: Solaiman Dur Mohammed Shah, Sharghulab Mirmuhammad, Ezat Khan, Yarass Ali Must, Ehsanullah, Nassir Malang, Mohammed Sargidene, Abdullah Edmondada, Murtazah Abdul Rahman, Shaibjan Torjan, Shai Jahn Ghafoor, Badshah Wali, Neyaz Walijan, Mohamed Kabel, Bismillah, Said Abasin, and Alif Khan. He and the other seventeen men he was repatriated with were released from Afghan custody on March 26, 2003. Marc Kaufmann, of the Washington Post interviewed some of the seventeen other men he was repatriated with. He reported they had each been issued a set of American style clothes, American running shoes, an American gym bag, and their medical records. He reported that the men had to rely on charity to get home. He reported that some of the men described brutal treatment and Koran desecration. According to Kaufmann, the eighteen men were issued a "certificate of innocence". Letter received in February 2003 The New York Times reports that Mirza Mohammed 's brother, Wali Mohammed, a farmer from Ghorband District Parvan Province, 40 miles north of Kabul, was waiting in Kabul, hoping that Mirza was one of the 18 Afghans the USA repatriated on March 22, 2003. Wali said he had received a letter, through the Red Cross, where Mirza said he had been told he would be released soon. According to Wali Mirza was forcibly conscripted by the Taliban, as their regime collapsed, just five days prior to his capture by the Northern Alliance. Wali said that Mirza was 30 years old, and supported a wife and two children. Release from Pakistani custody Afghan news reports state that Mirza Mohammed was released from Pakistani custody together with six other men, including three senior Taliban. Seven including two senior Taliban figures freed, Sabawoon Online The other six men are Mullah Yahya, Mullah Suleman, Qari Samiullah, Abdul Karim, Faizullah and Farooq Khan. Yahya was the Taliban's administrative chief of the Khewa and Darinoor districts. Suleman was a lieutenant of Maulvi Kabir, the Taliban's Governor of Nangarhar. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:History of Nangarhar Province